Truth or Dare
by MyEternalPassion
Summary: When Morgana, Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin play Truth or Dare, war breaks out and alliances are made
1. Chapter 1

**Please Read and Review and tell me what you think!**

Merlin had been searching for Arthur for the past hour. Where could he be at 10 o'clock at night? Then he heard hushed voices coming from the room next to Morgana's. He opened the door, shocked to find Arthur, Gwen and Morgana sitting in a circle around a single candle, the only source of light in the room.

"What are you doing here!" cried Arthur, angryat the intrusion

"I was looking for you" said merlin quickly

"Well you've found me. Now leave!"

"Wait, merlin, why don't you join us!" Morgana exclaimed

"What, no!" Arthur interjected. She ignored him.

"Ya Merlin!" chimed in Gwen enthusiastically

"Well, what exactly are you guys doing anyways?" Merlin asked

"Truth or dare" Morgana said before Arthur could say anything

"Ooh! Sounds fun! I'm in!" said Merlin enthusiastically.

"Fine. Lets get started then" said Arthur.

"Let us begin" said Gwen in a creepy voice. "The time has drawn nigh yet again, the time for our game to begin. The last dare was created by Arthur and served by Morgana. It involved Morgana secretly following Uther for a week. Now it falls to Morgana to fabricate a truth or dare consisting of anything her mind can conceive for myself, Guinevere."

"Truth or dare, Gwen?" asked Morgana non-chalantly

"Dare" said Gwen, trusting Morgana wouldn't have her do anything too awful.

"Gwen, I dare you to add pepper and a bottle of lemon juice to Uther's soup tomorrow night. I, Morgana, will take any and all blame for it, if he begins to suspect any one person. "

"I accept" said Gwen,already planning how she was going to pull this off.

* * *

Morgana and Arthur were both dining with him that evening. It was a rarity indeed! A toast seemed necessary here.

"A toast to unity" he said, raising his glass. Morgana and Arthur raised their glasses as well and they all drank. Then they began the meal. The two of them watched closely as Uther took the first bite of his soup. He screwed his face up and seemed to pucker all at once. Then he downed his wine in an instant, and seemed very out of breath. Withholding their laughter they looked down and began eating their soup.

"Do you two know anything about why my soup tastes absolutely terrible?" asked Uther rather angrily.

"No, father, is something wrong?" Arthur asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"No, thank you Arthur. Morgana, would _you_ happen to know why my soup tastes of pepper and lemon?"

Morgana raised her head to look at Uther, visibly struggling not to laugh, though only Arthur noticed. "Pepper and lemon?" she asked, her voice cracking ever so slightly. "Who would put pepper and lemon in your soup?" she asked, finally swallowing her laughter and smiling innocently at her guardian.

"It's obvious you're lying, Morgana." said Arthur flatly, giving her a mischevious look.

"Lying!" she cried "I would never lie to my king!"

"Settle down Morgana. Arthur, why do you think she's lying?"

"I saw her with a bottle of yellow liquid and another bottle that looked grey from a distance. she was Headed towards the kitchen."

"Morgana!" bellowed Uther

"Sire, I didn't do it-"

"Morgana go to your chambers immediately! You know lemon and pepper don't settle well toggether in my stomach!"

"Yes sire" she said, giving Arthur a hard kick under the table.

* * *

As soon as she was in her room she started laughing so hard tears were pouring down her face. Gwen ran over and asked how things went.

"Splendid, aside from the fact Arthur immediately blamed me and said he saw me going towards the kitchen with lemon juice and pepper in my hand. I've been confined to my chambers for the rest of the night! Good job Gwen!"

And they both laughed and laughed until their sides ached.

"So what are we going to do about Arthur?" asked Gwen

"Well, we'll have to give him a dare fit for a future king" she said mischievously. "Let the planning begin!"

**Please Read and Review! Suggestions for humiliatingly funny dares for Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana **

**are greatly appreciated! If you want to see any particular dare, just say the word! No slash/femslash though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres chapter 2! Please read and review!**

"The time has drawn nigh yet again, the time for our game to begin. The last dare was created by Morgana and served by myself, Guinevere. It involved putting lemon juice and pepper in the kings soup. Now it falls to myself, Guinevere to fabricate a truth or dare consisting of anything my mind can conceive for Merlin." Said Gwen in her creepy voice. "Truth or Dare, Merlin?"

"Uuh, dare" he said, not wanting his magic to accidentally be revealed.

"Merlin, I dare you to concoct an itching powder and dump it in Arthur's Under garments every day until the next meeting. He must wear them and not tell a soul about it, or else _he_ will be the one to complete the consequence of the forfeit. Merlin, do you accept?"

"I do" said Merlin.

"That's not fair!" exclaimed Arthur.

"It is too now stop being a baby" said Morgana snidely.

* * *

"Merlin, what the _hell_ did you put in that powder!" fumed Arthur, wriggling uncomfortably

"Ooh, nothing of consequence" said Merlin, pleased with his work.

A loud knock on the door forced Arthur to briefly stand still while Merlin opened it.

"The king wishes your prescence at once in the court room." Said a guard flatly. Arthur followed the guard to the courtroom where he found Morgana already seated to the left of the king. He was getting very uncomfortable and was unsure if he could remain still much longer. He took his seat to the right of the king, trying desperate;y not to squirm.

"Arthur, the people have come with all their different requests. It is my duty as king to listen and grant those which are within reason." Explained Uther as a man walked in.

While the man spoke with the king, Arthur began to wriggle in his seat. The itching was turning to a burning sensation and he couldn't stand it much longer. Morgana was watching him closely from where she sat, pleased that Merlin had done such a wonderful job. She struggled to keep herself from laughing when he suddenly stood up, squirming in place. The king whirled around mid-sentence.

"What is the meaning of this, Arthur!" He boomed

"I'm sorry, father, I can explain." He said

Morgana raised her eyebrows ever so slightly. 'I can't wit to see him try' she thought happily.

"Go ahead then, Arthur, enlighten me." Said Uther angrily.

"Father, I desperately need to relieve myself." He said, blushing madly.

Uther, enraged, said through gritted teeth, "Then go and do not return until I am done with the people!"

"Yes, father." He said, scowling at Morgana as he left.

**Please Read and Review! Suggestions for humiliatingly funny dares for Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, and Morgana**

**are greatly appreciated! If you want to see any particular dare, just say the word! No slash/femslash though.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Read and Review! Arthur will be daring Morgana next...any ideas?**

"Finally" breathed Arthur as he put on itch-free clothes. It was time for the next meeting. He walked in to find Morgana and Merlin whispering conspiringly. They stopped as soon as Arthur sat down.

"The time has drawn nigh, yet again, the time for our game to begin. The last dare was created by myself, Guinevere, and served by merlin. It consisted of putting itching powder in Arthur's undergarments until now." Gwen intoned ominously. Morgana giggled and Arthur scowled at her. "Now it falls to Merlin to fabricate a truth or dare consisting of anything his mind can conceive. "

"Arthur, Truth or dare?" asked merlin excitedly, grinning stupidly at Arthur.

'Merlin's giving me a dare? This is going to be easy.' Thought Arthur. "Dare" he said confidently.

"Arthur, I dare you to do your own laundry until the next meeting." Said merlin jubilantly.

"You what!" Arthur asked in disbelief

"I dare you to-"

"I heard what you said Merlin. Now don't be silly. You don't _really_ expect _me_ to do _my own_ laundry now do you?"

"Arthur, I'm completely serious. That's your dare. Do you accept?" said merlin, grinning evily.

"Or are you too prissy to do your own laundry?" mocked Morgana

"I accept" said Arthur

"Oh, and Arthur, you aren't allowed to blame me" said Merlin.

"Okay Merlin, there won't be any need to blame anyone. My clothes will look better than when you wash them."

"Ha" laughed Morgana " That'll be the day"

* * *

"Arthur, you better get up if you want to get your laundry done before the other servants get down there" said merlin. It was still dark outside and Arthur had had a late night.

"Merlin, what _are_ you talking about?" asked Arthur sleepily

"You need to wash your clothes, you have nothing to wear for today" explained Merlin

"AAargh!" growled Arthur, getting out of bed. he snatched the clothes out f Merlins arms and went down to wash his clothes.

* * *

After several tries all he had were wet, wrinkly, soapy clothes. How did Merlin do this? He was fed up with the whole thing and just put them all in a bucket of waterto get the soap out. then he carried them back into his room and laid them out all over the floor. He hadn't tried to wash one outfit in case this kind of thing happened, so he pt on the wrinkly clothes and went to breakfast. He hoped his father wouldn't notice. he walked into the dining room and found his father and Morgana sitting at the table. Morgana's eyes were laughing at him while her face had a perplexed look on it. His father almost choked on his drink.

"Arthur, what is wrong with your clothes?" he spluttered

"I, uh, thought it would be a good idea to get dressed before I went to bed last night?" he said lamely

"Why on earth would you do that! asked Uther

"I thought it would save time"

"and did it?"

"a little"

"I see"

Arthur took his seat and ate his breakfast in silence.

* * *

"I told you you wouldn't be able to wash your own clothes!" Morgana gloated, following Arthur to his chambers

"Morgana, go" he sai through gritted teeth, entering his chambers and trying to close the door before she could enter, but it was too late.

"What are all these clothes doing on the floor!" she cried in mock cluelessness

"Morgana-"

"You are hopeless, Arthur" and with that she left the room, leaving him standing, surrounded by damp, wrinkled clothes. She and Merlin would pay for this. Oh yes. Now...what could he do that would humiliate her...hmmmm...

**Please read and review! Any suggestions would be great! I really need some dares!**


	4. Chapter 4

"The time has drawn nigh, yet again, the time for our game to begin" Gwen whispered spookily. "The last dare was created by Merlin and served by Arthur. Now it falls to Arthur to fabricate a truth or dare for Morgana, consisting of anything his mind can conceive."

"Dare" said Morgana, before Arthur even had the chance to ask.

"Alright Morgana. I know you don't agree with Uther's decision to execute that man who's suspected of sorcery tomorrow, am I correct?"

Morgana nodded, lips slightly parted, wondering what all this had to do with her dare. "Of course I don't, he has a wife and children!"

"Then, Morgana, I dare you to openly challenge him tomorrow on his decision. You must get him to threaten to punish you. Then you have to say something along the lines of, 'So you're going to throw me in the stocks _just_ for trying to protect an innocent man and his family?'"

"I planned on challenging him anyway, Arthur. "

"I thought so, but the dare consists of challenging him _and_ getting yourself thrown into the stocks"

"You mean I have to be thrown into the stocks? Are you serious Arthur?"

"That's your dare, Morgana, like it or not. Do you accept?"

"Well of course I do, Arthur!"

"Good. I'll be the first to throw a rotten tomato at your pretty little face!"

"I feel so honored" she said dryly.

"Oh, and Morgana, you must wear your hair at least mostly down."

"You're just brutal. Do you have any idea how long it will take to get that stuff out?"

"Not my problem"

* * *

"My lord, he has a family and children who rely on him for income!" Morgana cried angrily

"Morgana, as king I must enforce the laws of Camelot. What becomes of his family is not my concern" Uther explained irritably.

"Then you Uther, you are an awful king! You will leave his children fatherless because you _suspect_ him of magic!"

"Morgana, hold your tongue!"

"And watch as you leave another girl fatherless? Tell me, do you plan on making her your ward like you did me?"

"Morgana!" he bellowed. "If you do not sit down and remain silent I will-"

"Have me thrown in the stocks?" she interrupted, finishing his sentence and putting an idea into his mind. A new idea that he rather liked.

"Yes Morgana! Now would you please take a seat?"

"And watch you kill an innocent man and take away a child's hero?"

"Morgana" Uther warned

"No."

"Then I will have you put in the stocks."

"You know uther, I don't think you would. I think this is just another empty threat." she said mockingly

"Guards, arrest the _Lady Morgana_ and place her in the stocks." said Uther angrily. Morgana fought the guards, but she was no match for them and soon she was being led away.

"Father, may I throw the first fruit at her?" asked Arthur once she was gone.

"Why would you want to do that, Arthur?" asked Uther

"Well, I'm concerned that the people will be afraid to throw rotten fruit at the kings ward, the first lady of Camelot. I think, that if I took the first shot and hit her square in the face with a tomato, they would be more likely to pelt her."

"Of course, Arthur, what a splendid idea. go on now, you don't want to make her wait"

* * *

"Let me go!" shrieked Morgana as the guards dragged her out to the townsquare. "Let me go!" they clamped the wood down over her neck and wrists. 'How embarrassing' she thought. her backside was sticking out in a very unladylike fashion and she realised she was blushing. 'lovely' she thought as arthur approached the crowd, tossing a rotten tomato up and down nonchalantly in his hand.

"People of Camelot!" he shouted "Come, bring your rotten fruits and pelt the lady Morgana with me! Watch as I take the first shot!" he shot her a look that said 'I've waited all my life for this day'

Then, without warning, he threw the tomato right at her. she tried to dodge it, keeping her eye on it, but the stocks held her in place. When she realized this, it was too late. The tomato had hits its target head on.

"Ahh!" she cried. the tomato juice had gotten in her eye. now she was being pelted. This was going to be one loong day. Her hair had food in it everywhere and her feet, back, neck, and arms were getting sore already. She would definitely have to get Arthur back for this one.

"Ow!" sh cried. was that a potato? seriously Arthur?

**please read and review! I NEED ideas for dares! But please, no slash/femslash please! **

**Oh, also, I;ve gotten a few reviews and messages suggesting a dare for Arthur or Morgana**

**to get undressed or run naked through camelot or through the castle. Does anyone else **

**think that would be a good idea? I'm trying to get an idea of how many people would**

**actually like that in the story as a dare.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review!**

"I propose we make a new rule" said Morgana at the next meeting.

"And what would that be?" asked Arthur, skeptical.

"I propose that whoever received that last truth or dare gets to create the next one for the person of their choosing. The catch is they can't choose to create one for the person who truth or dared them last. How does that sound to everyone?"

"I like it" said gwen.

"Me too" piped in merlin.

"Fine" grumbled Arthur.

"Then it's settled" said Gwen. "We have a new rule! Now let us begin!" Her expression changed and she switched to her spooky voice. "The time has drawn nigh, yet again, the time for our game to begin. The last dare was created by Arthur and served by Morgana and consisted of getting herself thrown into the stocks. Now it falls to Morgana to fabricate a truth or dare for the person of her choosing consisting of anything her mind can conceive."

"Merlin, truth or dare?" asked Morgana.

"Ummm, dare?" said Merlin uncertainly.

"I dare you to take ALL of Arthurs clothes, save his underpants, sometime this week and hide them somewhere outside his room. You may not tell him where you hid them, instead he must go find them. Arthur can't blame you if someone sees him searching for his clothes. Do you accept?"

"Yes" said Merlin, frightened at what Arthur might do to him.

* * *

A few days later Merlin, by using some magic, managed to gathered all of the clothes in Arthur's room and spread them through out the castle by the cover of night. When Arthur awoke the next morning he knew immediately that Merlin had hidden his clothes. since he couldn't do anything else he got up and left is room, searching for his clothes. Luckily, his father was out hunting so he wouldn't have to find out about this. He hurried through the halls searching everywhere. He finally had to go through the hall where Morgana's chamber was. He rounded the corner and almost ran into Gwen.

"Guinevere, I didn't see you." he stuttered, blushing. She giggled and turned around and went into Morgana's chambers. A few moments later, Morgana appeared in the doorway, a smirk on her face.

"Do you know where he put them, Morgana?" asked Arthur impatiently.

"I might" she said

"Morgana, tell me where he put them!" he commanded.

"You'll have to beg."

"No way!"

"Then you're never going to find them"

"Why do you say that?"

"Trust me, you won't find them."

Arthur took a deep breath, got on his knees, and bowed before Morgana. "Oh, Morgana, My lady, I beg of you, please tell me where my clothes are!"

"They're in my chambers" said Morgana. "Let me get them for you"

Arthur rose. He should have known she'd want them in her chamber so she could ensure he would'nt be able to find them without begging.

"Here Arthur" she said, smirking. "Let's hope your father doesn't find out about this!"

**Please read and review! I need some ideas ifyou want this story to continue much longer! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"The time has drawn nigh, yet again, the time for our game to begin. The last dare was created by Morgana and served by Merlin and consisted of Merlin hiding Arthur's clothes. Now it falls to Merlin to fabricate a truth or dare for the person of his choosing, consisting of anything his mind can conceive," Gwen intoned, resisting the urge to smile at the reference to said dare.

Merlin grinned and, after sharing a gleeful look with Arthur, addressed her.

"Truth or dare?" he asked, eyes sparkling. Gwen, noting the glance shared between the two, decided to throw them a curve, not wanting to be the recipient of a dare that Arthur helped come up with.

"Truth" Gwen answered, watching Arthur's expression change form that of complete confidence to one of utter confusion. Merlin, barely missing a beat, pulled on as serious of a face as he could muster and began to speak.

"Gwen," he began.

"Merlin, _what_ are you doing?" Arthur asked, interrupting him.

"What _should_ I be doing," asked Merlin in response, unsure what Arthur thought he should be doing.

"She hasn't sworn to only tell the whole truth, _Merlin_." Arthur explained, rolling his eyes. Sighing at his servant's incompetence he leaned across the circle until his nose was nearly touching Gwen's and made himself seem as sombre as possible.

"Guinevere," he began, a smile already beginning to tease his lips. Gwen's playfully tolerant expression was less than helpful. "Do you solemnly swear to tell the whole truth and the whole truth solely?"

"Yes, Arthur, I swear" she answered, slightly exasperated.

"Okay then. Merlin," he said, dropping his sombre facade and sitting back up. He turned to look at his servant and paused, hoping for a dramatic effect. Once Morgana's annoyed expression turned to one of true irritation, he finished his statement in a low, deep, foreboding voice. "Continue with the interrogation."

"Finally" breathed Morgana, eager for Merlin to spring the question on her.

Merlin, equally eager to ask the question, turned his attention to Gwen.

"Gwen, who is your current love interest?" he asked innocently. Gwen's eyebrows shot up and her cheeks turned crimson. Morgana, carefully controlling her expression, let her jaw go slack in 'surprise'. Arthur rolled his eyes, thinking that Merlin liked her and wanted to know if the feelings were mutual.

"Arthur," Gwen squeaked, looking down at her hands and biting her lip.

"What?" asked Arthur, not realizing that was her answer. Looking up, Gwen met his gaze.

"That was my answer to Merlin's question" she said, trying to keep herself calm. She'd imagined this moment in so many ways, but never like this.

"Guinevere, you know you could potentially lose your position in the castle because of this," said Arthur, making himself sound deadly serious while he tried to control the eruption of his buried emotions. Gwen nodded, panic rising in her chest and showing plainly on her face.

"Even better," said Arthur, opening the gate and letting his previously buried affections for her show on his face and shine through his eyes. Reaching across, he took her hand and kissed it gently. "The feeling is mutual."

While Gwen was helping Morgana prepare for bed later that night, she and Morgana discussed the events of that night's game of truth or dare. "Merlin knew Arthur liked you," said Morgana excitedly. "he just needed confirmation from you before he made those feelings known!" Upon hearing this comment from Morgana, Gwen began putting the piece together in her head. "Morgana?" she asked casually, not wanting her to become aware of her realization. "Yes?" Morgana responded, completely unawares "Did you happen to have anything to do with helping Merlin formulate that question prior to this nights game?" she asked, carefully watching Morgana's facial expression. Morgana, surprised that Gwen might discover she had been involved, took a moment to collect her thoughts before speaking, inadvertently giving Gwen her answer. "Why ever would you think that?" Morgana asked, not being able to bring herself to lie to her closest friend. "Morgana," said Gwen teasingly. "I don't think you normally tale such long pauses before you answer me...unless you're keeping something from me.". She gave her a sarcastic accusatory glance, letting her know she knew. Morgana Smiled, as she got ubto bed, Thankful that Gwen wasn't upset with her. "Thank you" Gwen whispered as she blew out the candle and left the room. She and Arthur had alot to talk about. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gwen and Arthur shuffled into the room together behind Merlin and Morgana. Once they sat down, the two of them kept looking at each other and smiling. Then, unexpectedly, Gwen's demeanour turned deathly serious.

"The time has drawn nigh, yet again, the time for our game to begin. The last truth was asked by Merlin and answered by myself and consisted of my confessing my love for Arthur." Again she and Arthur shared a loving look. "Now it falls to me to fabricate a truth or dare for the person of my choosing consisting of anything my mind can conceive." She said, grinning mischievously at Arthur.

"Dare" he said, before she even had a chance to ask. Smirking, she looked at him in mock annoyance as he bowed jokingly.

"Arthur Pendragon, I dare you to call your father, King Uther Pendragon, a prat, a clotpole, and an ass." Gwen said, smiling sweetly.

"Are you mental!" he cried, convinced she'd gone crazy.

"Oh, Arthur, don't look so appalled!" said Morgana tauntingly. All Arthur could do was glare.

* * *

"Father, these taxes are too harsh!" Arthur protested.

"They are necessary to run this kingdom" said Uther, growing tired of his sons ignorance.

"They weren't last week" said Arthur with great exasperation, gathering up the nerve to call his father a name.

"Arthur, you know nothing of what is needed to run this kingdom!" he shouted, losing his temper.

"You are such an ass!" yelled Arthur angrily. His fathers gaze turned dangerous.

"Don't you dare call me an ass Arthur pendrgon" he hissed.

"Would you rather I call you a prat then?" asked Arthur, definitely overstepping the line. "Arthur, you sound like Morgana! Must I treat you like her too!" he asked, already motioning the guards to take him to the dungeons. Arthur, shocked at first, quickly began to struggle and proceeded to do so all the way to the dungeons. "Clotpole!" he cried as his father closed the door and locked it. He'd have to get Morgana good for helping Gwen come up with this dare

* * *

At dinner that evening, morgana noticed that Arthur was missing. Though she was fairly sure she knew where he was. She chose to ask anyways.

"My lord, where is Arthur? Shouldn't he be here by now?" she asked, concerned. Arthur was rarely late to meals with his father.

"He is in the dungeons" he said, taking a drink form his goblet.

"What!" cried Morgana, surprised. How far had Arthur the whole name calling dare to get himself thrown into the dungeon. "For how long?"

"He chose to be disrespectful and question my authority" he explained, placing his goblet back on the table. "He shall be in there for at least three days. He must learn this lesson well" Pausing, he began to chuckle to himself.

"My lord?" asked Morgana, having a good idea what he was chortling at, but wanting to hear it for herself, just to be sure.

"The boy called me a clotpole" he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Arthur?" cried Morgana, raising her eyebrows, feigning disbelief. If Arthur did only as much as the dare required, then Uther had blown things way out of proportion

"Yes" he said, any hint of a smile vanishing from his face. "He also called me an ass as well as a prat" he said, the anger building in his chest once more.

"But surely it wasn't necessary to throw him in the dungeons" she implored. The dare was not supposed to go _this_ far.

"Morgana, please. I am in no mood to get into this with you right now" he said, weariness evident in his voice.

"But, my lord, he is in the dungeons!" she cried, real anger in her voice. Why did Uther always have to take things one step too far?

"Morgana, please. I am in no mood to deal with your insolence right now" he said, the warning tone in his voice all too familiar. He had that glint in his eyes, the same glint that was there when she had confronted him about Tom's murder.

"My lord, isn't it a bit ridiculous to throw Arthur in the dungeons for three days simply for calling you a few petty names?" she asked, keeping her contempt in check. "Men are so immature" she muttered.

"Morgana!" he roared, standing. "Do you wish to spend some time in the dungeons with Arthur?" he threatened.

"At least he would have some company," she retorted, glaring at him. He nodded to the guards at the door and they proceed to take Morgana by the arms and drag her down to the dungeons as well. They opened the cell door and roughly shoved her in.

"Morgana!" cried Arthur, jumping to his feet. "Couldn't bare being apart from me for so long?"

"Very funny, Arthur" said Morgana wryly, also rising to her feet.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me" he said, smirking at her.

"What? Is Gwen not enough?" she mocked. She was rewarded when he blushed and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Morgana, what are you _really_ doing down here?" he asked.

"I was dumb enough to question Uther's judgement in regards to your punishment." she said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You did that for me? I never knew you cared!" he said in mock gratitude.

"Shut up, Arthur. I'll never make that mistake again" she said, a half smile growing on her face.

**Please Review! It makes me soo happy! :) Oh, and give me suggestions for truths or dares! I will be able to update more quickly if I have a bit of inspiration and a few suggestions! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

"The time has drawn nigh, yet again, the time for our game to begin. The last dare was created by myself, Guinevere, and served by Arthur and consisted of him calling his father a prat, a clotpole, and an ass." Gwen chanted eerily, hiding a smirk. "Now it falls to Arthur to fabricate a truth or dare for the person of his choosing, consisting of anything that his mind can conceive." She waited with bated breath, watching his facial expression for any sign of revenge. When she saw none, she relaxed, but only a bit. He had turned a smirking eye towards Morgana, and she could tell it made her mistress slightly uncomfortable.

"Morgana," Arthur began, eyebrow raised, "Truth or dare?" Morgana hid her uneasiness well, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Dare" she said, pushing aside her uneasiness and replacing it with confidence. This was Arthur, for heaven's sake. He wasn't clever enough to do any _real_ damage.

Arthur's ever deepening smirk deepened. He took his time situating himself into a more relaxed position - much to Morgana's frustration - before he continued. His gaze locked onto his target.

"I dare you to switch places with Guinevere for a week, completely and in every way." He said nonchalantly, remaining relaxed but watching Morgana's reaction closely.

A look of complete shock crossed her face for only a moment. In that moment, thousands of thoughts ran through her mind. _What was he thinking? How would Uther react? What would he do to Gwen? Has he finally lost it? He is so utterly stupid! _But in the next moment she had pulled herself together and collected her thoughts. He wanted to rattle her and get a reaction, but she was not going to give it to him.

"Eww! Do I have to act like I'm in love with you, too?" she cried, screwing up her nose and scowling in mock disgust. She would deal with the seriousness of this dare a bit later.

"I, uh, erm, well, no. Obviously not." said Arthur, taken aback. Morgana grinned. She had succeeded in at least flustering him, a minor victory considering the dare he'd given her, but a victory none the less. Her smile faded when Gwen caught her eye. She looked absolutely mortified. Seeing that look in her friend's eyes caused Morgana's panic to rise back up again, but she pushed it down. She needed to handle this as level-headedly as possible.

"Seriously, though, Arthur, are you mad? How do you think this could possibly work? Not only would Uther be furious, but Gwen would be put into danger as well. It just can't happen." She said, seeing Gwen relax just a bit. If only she could relax as well. Arthur wouldn't have given her this dare if he hadn't thought it through entirely.

"It's quite simple, really" said Arthur, grinning. "Merlin and I have discussed it in great detail, aye Merlin?" he asked, nodding towards his manservant.

"We planned this out for hours, Morgana, I don't think you could get out of it even if you tried." said Merlin, chuckling, his boyish grin lighting up his face. Groaning inwardly, Morgana shared a hopeless look with Gwen.

"And how, may I ask, does Your Brilliance plan on pulling this off?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, _My Lady_, you are to tell my father that you want to spend a week experiencing how the rest of the kingdom lives their lives day to day and have decided to switch places with your maid." said Arthur, acting as if he were simply discussing the weather. "You also need to add that you hope that your maid will gain insight into how she can better serve you after spending a week in your place. From there, it's just you serving Guinevere in _every_ way that she serves you." He finished, grinning. Beside him, Merlin's grin had only grown larger. Morgana ran the plan through over and over again, but couldn't find a single problem with it. She looked at Gwen, raising her eyebrows for assistance.

Gwen, catching Morgana's look of slight distress, took over the discussion.

"But, Arthur, what am I to wear? Surely I can't appear in court in place of Morgana in these clothes." She said, motioning to the plain red dress she wore. Morgana let out the breath she'd been holding, relieved that Gwen had found a hole in his plan. Morgana didn't have any suitable clothes to wear for the dare, either. Arthur did not let this set him back, though.

"Merlin and I already thought of that," said Arthur, still wearing his annoying smile. "At first I thought that would be a problem, but Merlin reminded me that you have worn Morgana's clothes before. Do you remember when you both were captured, but only she escaped at first? I found her in only her undergarments. When I came to rescue you, you were in her gown. It seemed to fit you well enough." said Arthur, smirking at Morgana. She couldn't even begin to describe how much he infuriated her.

"Arthur, Gwen is a bit smaller than I am." Morgana said through gritted teeth. She had ot be careful not to let him get the reaction that he wanted, though if he kept up like this she would not be able to contain her fury at his attitude. He only continued to grin. At this point, Merlin was holding back laughter.

"You remember when you tried to smuggle Mordred out of the castle? You wore the very dress that Guinevere is wearing now, along with her red cloak. You didn't complain then, from what Merlin tells me. Anyways, tight clothes have never stopped the towns people from wearing them." He said, raising an eyebrow at her, challenging her to lose it and complain like the spoiled princess she was. Morgana realized she was shooting daggers at Arthur when she heard Gwen stifle a laugh. Relaxing, she decided she'd beat Arthur at his own game.

"Fine," she sighed, releasing the tension she'd let build up. "I accept."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Told you" Merlin muttered, earning him a punch in the shoulder from Arthur.

* * *

Morgana and Gwen were walking to Gwen's home together later that night, the full effects of accepting the dare only now setting in.

"So, I'll show you the different chores that need to be done in the morning before you have to come to the castle." said Gwen, trying to wrap her mind around the whole idea of swapping places for a week.

"Alright, once at the castle I think I have a pretty good idea as to what I need to do" Morgana replied, become more nervous the closer they got to Gwen's house. Gwen raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

They arrived at the house and Morgana slowed to a stop, looking apprehensively at the dark windows.

"Come on," Gwen urged, opening the door and stepping inside. Reluctantly Morgana followed.

* * *

"How do you think they're doing down at Gwen's house?" Merlin asked, still laughing with Arthur over the girl's reactions.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Merlin." Arthur laughed, clapping his manservant on the shoulder. "Guinevere can hold her own, she's been at Morgana's side through everything. She'll be brilliant."

"And Morgana?" asked Merlin, trying to imagine Arthur and he switching places and only coming up with a lanky, clumsy boy in chainmail and an arrogant Prince in a blue scarf trying to find his way through the kitchens.

"Ha! Morgana will hold her own as far as comedy goes. She's far too fiery to make a half decent serving girl" said Arthur, chuckling. "Does Guinevere ever get ordered around by anyone other than Morgana?" he asked, running his finger around the rim of his goblet.

"Oh, tons" said Merlin, the laughter in his eyes disappearing a bit too quickly for Arthur's liking. When Merlin didn't go into further detail, he prodded for more.

"Like who? And how?" he asked, perhaps with a bit too much concern.

"Oh, um, Cook, the Ladies of the court, nothing out of the ordinary." said Merlin, looking at the floor, the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but at Arthur, who in turn frowned.

"Merlin, what aren't you telling me?" he asked, now feeling justified in his concern.

"Well, um, they...aren't always the nicest because she is Morgana's hand maid." He responded, thinking that statement spoke for itself. It did for him, anyways.

"What do you mean 'aren't the nicest'? And why would Morgana have anything to do with it?" Arthur asked, exasperated.

"Well, they speak down to her, they try to humiliate her, they send her on impossible tasks-I don't know _how_ she accomplishes them, but she always does. This has to do with Morgana for many reasons. It all started when she stood up for Gwen when she was accused of sorcery. You remember, when you killed the Avank? They didn't think it appropriate for the king's ward to be friends with her maid, especially since she would rather talk with Gwen than socialize with them." Merlin paused, trying to find the right words to explain everything to Arthur.

"Please, continue" Arthur urged.

"Well, then there are all of those times that Morgana has stood up to the King, either in defense of Gwen or of someone else. No matter what the case may be, Gwen has always supported Morgana. Since the Ladies don't approve of Morgana's actions, they take it out on Gwen because she supports her as a trusted friend as well as a loyal maid, which brings me to another issue that they have." said Merlin, trying to gauge Arthur's internal reaction.

"Women!" he shouted, setting his goblet down rather violently. "Keep going, Merlin." Sighing, Merlin continued.

"Well, Gwen and Morgana are friends. In fact, they're like sisters. Once again, the Ladies don't approve. They torment Gwen about her status and how her closest friend, the only one left who cares about her, will eventually abandon her due to the gap in their social status. They try to make Gwen pull away from Morgana, but she's only grown closer to her. They dislike Morgana and disapprove of almost everything that she does. Their solution is to take it out on Gwen." Merlin's gaze returned to the floor. Arthur had his elbow on the arm of his chair and his chin resting on his fist.

"How does Guinevere respond to these...taunts?" he asked.

"Well, in front of them she does her best to ignore them. When she has to acknowledge them she acts as if nothing is wrong, as if they aren't speaking. Afterwards, though, I've come upon her sitting against the wall in the servant's corridors with her head in her arms weeping or with silent tears running down her face as she moves about the castle doing various chores." said Merlin, hating that he was telling Arthur this. Arthur stood up and walked over to the window.

"Well, we'll just have to see how Morgana handles herself and these Ladies. For the next week, she is no longer the king's ward. She is only a mere servant and everyone is to treat her as such. She holds none of her previous power.

* * *

**Please Review! They are such motivation! I will continue the story of the Morgana/Gwen status swap in the next chapter (I may even dedicate several chapters to the telling of this dare)! What do you think? Yay or nay? Let me know! If you have any ideas in regards to the Gwen/Morgana swap, let me know in a review! :) Many thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry it has taken me this long to update! And then that this chapter doesn't finish up the Gwen/Morgana segment. I finally just said to myself, "Whatever. they don't care if this segment wraps up this chapter or not. They just want an update." So here is the update. I'd like to thank morganaforever for pushing me to update, otherwise I never would have gotten around to this. Well, I'm sujre you'd like to start reading this chapter now, so, by all means, read on! And don't forget to review and remind me to update! :)**

* * *

Morgana awoke to the sound of a rooster the next morning. Forgetting that she was in Gwen's bed, she rolled over, expecting to find the rest of her bed rather than empty air. Falling off the edge of the bed, Morgana landed on the cold, hard, wood floor with a loud thump. Growling in irritation, she hoisted herself into a standing position using the edge of the bed. Going to Gwen's meagre wardrobe, she chose the lavender dress that Gwen looked so lovely in. Slipping into it, she then put on the floral printed bodice, lacing it up in the front. Finding Gwen's brush, she started detangling her long, thick curls in front of the small mirror. When she was through, she huffed at her reflection. Her hair had decided that it wanted to be a huge puff ball. Muttering to herself, she dunked her hair into the water basin to bring back her curls and get rid of the fluff. Her hair sufficiently soaked, Morgana began to prepare herself breakfast. Having never cooked before, she hadn't the slightest idea as to how to go about this task. Deciding to take the easy way out, she grabbed herself an apple, munching on it as she hastily made the bed. Returning to the mirror, she tied half her hair back and, glancing at the sun, realized that she needed to be at the castle and awakening Gwen in only a few minutes! Quickly finishing her apple, she put on Gwen's white apron, grabbed her plum coloured cloak, and tied it around her shoulders as she walked out the door.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin stood at the castle's gates awaiting Morgana's arrival. As she came hurrying through the gates, aggravated with herself for being late on her first day, Arthur stepped in her path causing her to come to an abrupt stop.

"Good morning, Morgana" he said smugly, his smirk speaking volumes. Morgana rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Arthur, please, I-

"Sire. You are to call me sire." Said Arthur, trying to make himself sound as stern as possible, considering he was speaking to Morgana. He saw the fire ignite in her eyes, though he had to admit, she controlled herself very well, all things considered.

"_Sire_, would you excuse me, I must awaken the Lady Guinevere and I'm running a bit late this morning," she said as respectfully as possible, head bowed. She intended to prove to him that she was not the spoiled princess he made her out to be. She could deal with an arrogant prince. Arthur was, in fact, a bit surprised at her subordination, but he got over it quickly. It was only the beginning of her first day.

"By all means" he said with a hint of arrogance and superiority, stepping out of her way and motioning toward the castle with his arms. "I wouldn't want to keep the Lady Guinevere waiting." Morgana dropped into a brief curtsy before continuing on to the castle. _He is such a royal prat._

Arthur and Merlin shared a laugh as she left them.

* * *

Morgana sighed in relief when she finally found the entrance to her chambers. The servants around the castle had stared in disbelief as she attempted to find her way to her chamber via the servant's passages, and she was glad to be able to get away from their quizzical stares. Opening the door, she was pleased to see that Gwen was still sleeping soundly in her bed. Walking over, she gently shook her awake.

"Gwen, you need to wake up. You have to have breakfast with Uther this morning" she said softly. Gwen's eyes fluttered open and she seemed momentarily confused before realization washed over her features.

"Good morning" she said a bit groggily, smiling.

"Good morning, sleepy head. You have to be at breakfast with Uther in a little less than an hour" said Morgana, moving to her wardrobe. Gwen sat up, chuckling, now fully awake.

"Running a bit late this morning?" she teased.

"Mhmm," Morgana responded, preoccupied with picking out a gown for Gwen. Pulling out her silky green one, she displayed it, waiting for Gwen's approval. Gwen nodded, getting out of bed and taking the gown behind the divider to change.

"Morgana, I need some help with this clasp," she called, trying to get used to the idea of Morgana serving her.

* * *

"Where is that girl!" grumbled Uther, sitting at the head of the table. Arthur, barely able to contain his laughter, sat to his left. Morgana wasn't kidding when she had told him she was running late. Suddenly, the doors were opened revealing Gwen, dressed in Morgana's emerald green gown with her hair down, followed by Morgana. Uther's eyes widened in surprise and he was momentarily speechless. With a nudge from Morgana, Gwen walked to the table and seated herself in the chair across from Arthur. Morgana grabbed the pitcher and filled Gwen's goblet, just as she had seen Gwen do for her numerous times before. Setting down the pitcher, she stepped back and stood, ready to serve Gwen whenever she was needed. Merlin caught her eye and smiled cheekily, receiving an exasperated eye roll in response. Just then, Uther found his voice.

"What is going on here?" he asked irritably, sitting back in his chair and looking straight at Morgana, who shifted her weight nervously. Her expression, though, remained confidant.

"My lord, I realized the other night how ungrateful I am. I have taken your kindness and generosity for granted, as well as my position. I want for nothing. I know I never will be able to appreciate all you've done for me until I've experienced life without it, so I've switched places with my maidservant for the week. Perhaps then I will be able to truly understand how privileged I really am." She paused, hoping that she wasn't milking it too much and that Arthur's horrible attempts at a straight face would remain unnoticed. Uther seemed moved by her little speech, but just for good measures, she decided to add the bit about Gwen. "This is also the perfect opportunity for my maidservant to learn how she can better serve me!"

Uther sat contemplating this for awhile. Perhaps this experience might change Morgana for the better. He would have to command everyone to treat her as a servant in every way, though, or she wouldn't receive the full affect. And her maid might even be able to better serve her afterwards as well! He nodded his approval, beginning to treat her like a servant already. Sighing in relief, Morgana curtsied, and Gwen visibly let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Gwen was sitting regally in the chair Morgana always occupied during court gatherings. All of the nobles were in the great hall, listening to Uther's newest command.  
"Morgana has made a decision to switch places with her maidservant for the week so as to better appreciate all that she has and to give her maid insight into how she can better serve her." Uther said, emotionless as usual. "You all are to treat Morgana no differently than you treat her maidservant. She holds none of the power or rank that she usually has. Instead, Guinevere, previously her maidservant, does. If I find anyone treating Guienevere any less than they would Morgana, the consequences will be severe. Likewise, if Morgana is treated with any more respect than her servant would be, the consequences will be equally severe." Immediately the people began to murmur. This was far outside of the social norms. Had Morgana lost her mind? The noble women, though, grinned smugly. They would most certainly treat Morgana as they treated Gwen, if not worse. They would do everything they could to make her life as miserable as possible for the next week.

As people were filing out, several of the noblewomen cornered Morgana. Soon they were alone in the great hall. Morgana stared at them, trying to keep the fire out of her eyes. She could tell these women were not here to be kind to her.

"Morgana," began Lady Arabella in cruel, mocking tone, "Look at you, in your maid's clothes. You have absolutely no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you?" They laughed, sharing a secret together without words. Suddenly they became serious again and shot daggers at her with their eyes.

"Morgana, I need you to wash my gown for this evening's ball and mend my shoes by noon." Lady Katherine ordered. Morgana's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. She was _Gwen's_ maid for the week, not their maid.

"I will need the same done, also by noon," quipped Lady Elizabeth, shooting her a cruel grin. What were they trying to do? Before Morgana even had time to react to that last deman, Lady Arabelle started in as well.

"I will require the same as Lady Katherine and Lady Elizabeth. Have it done by noon." She demanded, looking at Morgana maliciously.

"I am the Lady Guinevere's maid, not your maid! And there is no way I can accomplish all of that by noon! That gives me a little less than an hour to do so, and my mistress will require my attention in that time!" Morgana cried, angered by their unrealistic demands. Lady Arabella stepped forward.

"How dare you speak that way to noble women! How dare you question our requests!"

"My Lady, they are impossible tasks!" Morgana protested. Lady Arabella suddenly backhanded her, taking her by surprise and knocking her to the ground. Morgana looked up at her in shock. The ladies sneered at her cruelly before walking away, leaving her alone in the great hall. Standing up slowly, holding her hand to her burning cheek, she let a few silent tears escape her eyes, thinking she was alone. But Merlin had been watching. He came over to her side and laid a hand on her back comfortingly, causing her to jump.

"Merlin, you scared me! I didn't know you were there!" she exclaimed, quickly trying to brush away the tears and hide her crimson cheek behind her hair, but since half of it was pulled back, she found it near impossible to do so. Merlin gently ran the tips of his fingers over her cheek, causing her to wince slightly,

"Lady Arabella packs quite a punch," commented Merlin, a dry half grin on his face.

"I can't believe she did that! I would think she'd treat me better than she does Gwen, but instead she treats me like any other maid rather than the maid of the king's ward!" Morgana hissed, having fully recovered from the initial shock of what had happened. When Merlin said nothing, she turned to look at him fully, meeting his gaze. He had that sad look in his eyes, the one she hated seeing. When she saw it, he never had to use words to share his thoughts.

"You mean..." she trailed off as the complete realization hit her. "They can't be treating Gwen like this!" she cried, enraged. "She is the kindest most humble person I know! Why would they treat her like this?" She glared at Merlin, expecting an immediate response.

"Well..." Merlin began, unsure as to what he should tell Morgana, knowing how blind she could be in the defense of the innocent, specifically Gwen. "Maybe you should go talk to Gwen about this."

"I will," she said, turning around and taking the servant's passage back to her chambers to find Gwen.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this outrageously long wait! There is no good excuse for this obscenity! So, without further ado, I present to you the 10th chapter!**

* * *

Morgana went storming through the servants passages, barely noticing the other servants making double takes when they saw her bright red cheek that was already beginning to bruise. Reaching the door to Gwen's chamber, she was about to throw open the door when she heard Arthur's voice from inside. Realizing she needed to keep him out of this situation for fear of what he would do to Lady Arabella that would make the situation only worse for Gwen, she took her hair down and hid her cheek as best she could, planning to keep it turned form his view as much as possible. Satisfied that her cheek was covered as well as it possibly could be, she quietly opened the door.

She found Guinevere sitting at the table talking with Arthur. They were, of course, holding hands and sharing loving, tender looks as they spoke quietly with each other.

"Arthur, leave us. I need to start preparing Guinivere for the ball this evening." She said, probably a bit too adamantly.

Arthur gave Gwen a mischievous look as he released her hand and leaned back in his chair, staring at Morgana with that smug look of his.

"Morgana, how dare you order your future king around in such a way! You are but a mere serving girl! I will leave this room when Guinevere and I are through." He admonished in his most regal tone, his blue eyes twinkling with laughter. It was all he could do to keep himself from outright laughing at Morgana in her plain dress and apron. Unfortunately, Morgana no longer found the situation even relatively comedic. She was about to lose it.

"Arthur, please," she pleaded, her voice cracking, dropping to just above a whisper, "Please, just let me talk to Gwen alone."

Immediately, the laughter vanished from his eyes. He sat up in his chair and looked at Morgana with concern. Gwen, too, fixed her gaze intently on Morgana in hopes of deciphering her strange behavior.

"Morgana," Arthur began tentatively, knowing her to be explosive when she sounded like this, "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," she told him, trying to keep her voice strong and level, aware that she had fallen under his intense scrutiny. Arthur didn't buy it for a second.

"Morgana, I – " Arthur began, but Gwen interrupted, having caught a glimpse of the darkening bruise on Morgana's face.

"Arthur, Morgana is right. I do need to begin preparations for the ball," she said rather firmly, raising her eyebrows at him, all but kicking him out. For once, he took a hint. He said his goodbyes and exited without another word.

Once he was out, Gwen immediately turned her attention back to Morgana, who had sunk into the chair on the other side Gwen.

"I am so sorry," said Gwen, gingerly brushing Morgana's hair away from her face and lightly tracing the bruise with her fingers. Morgana turned away as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"How long?" she asked.

"Around a year," said Gwen quietly. At first, Morgana said nothing. The empty silence tore at both of their hearts, the unspoken pain between them screaming to be released into the open. Finally, Morgana turned back to Gwen and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.

"Is it normally this bad?" Morgana asked, releasing Gwen and pulling back from the hug, motioning to her purpling bruise.

"Sometimes, although it's never as noticeable as yours is because I'm not nearly as pale as you."

"What do you do?" Morgana asked, trying to temper the fury building up in her chest.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen, not really wanting to get into this with her.

"How do you respond?" she clarified firmly, letting Gwen no there was no avoiding this question.

"I do my best to meet her demands," Gwen stated, staring transfixed at her fingers as they fingered the lush fabric of her dress.

"Gwen!" cried Morgana in dismay.

"What do you expect me to do, Morgana!?" Shouted Gwen, tears springing unchecked from her eyes. "Please, enlighten me, Morgana! What did you do when she hit you!?"

Morgana was stunned at this sudden outburst from Gwen – the anger, the pain. She was about to say something, but Gwen began to speak again.

"I've never let her see me cry. She has hit me, tripped me, insulted me, yanked my hair, dragged me about; she's even kicked me once or twice. She has never seen me cry, though. One time, after the last ball, she caught me leaving the castle on my way home. She grabbed my arm and dragged me back inside, pulling me into an empty corridor. Earlier that night, she, along with Ladies Katherine and Elizabeth, had ordered me to wash their gowns and mend their shoes before the ball. I also had to wash your gown for the ball as well. I wouldn't have had time to get it all done, but perhaps some of it. But none of it got done due to Arthur constantly getting in my way and flirting with me, Merlin needing assistance with Arthur's chainmail, and you." At Morgana's confused expression, Gwen expanded on that last statement. "You meaning my friend. You're like family. I care about you, and you come before everyone else. You had an emotional meltdown that night. You'd had terrible nightmares the entire week and were exhausted and volatile. You were in desperate need of support and love. I don't regret staying there with you until the ball."  
"Oh Gwen," breathed Morgana, awed by the sacrifices her maid, her friend, her 'sister', made for her as well as for Arthur and Merlin.

"Anyway," Gwen continued, fighting back tears, "Lady Arabella dragged me into an empty corridor and forced me into a corner. She slapped me a few times, knocking me down, then grabbed my chin and forced me to look at her, demanding me to give her an explanation as to why I didn't get her, Lady Katherine's, and Lady Elizabeth's gowns and shoes prepared for the ball. I told her it was because you, Arthur, and his serving boy needed my assistance. She kicked me in the stomach for that. She grabbed my hair and raised me up a bit, forcing my head back, eliciting a cry from me. She yelled at me, telling me you aren't my friends, that I'm nothing more than a servant to you, that Arthur barely knows me, etc., etc. She went on like that, occasionally kneeing me in the stomach and hitting me. Finally, at the height of this incident, she got right up in my face and shouted that Arthur was hers and that I embarrassed him, but that he pitied me and that's why he acted like he cared. She emphasized that with a knee in my stomach while simultaneously backhanding me and leaving me lying in the corridor. I went home, and saw that my face was bruised and that my lip was bleeding as well as a cut on my cheek. My stomach and ribs were bruised, too." She stopped talking, overcome by sobs that wracked her body. Morgana enveloped her in a hug, stroking her hair and back like she had always done for her when she awoke from a nightmare, terrified, alone, and sobbing. Once Gwen had calmed down some, Morgana quietly asked one last question,

"Gwen, what started this all?"

"You defended me against the king. You were ready to risk your own comfort for me. You got yourself locked up in the dungeon for me, for my father, and that didn't even break you. They saw your loyalty to me, and mine to you. They also saw how Arthur responded to you being locked up. They want Arthur, and you and I stand in their way. Actualy, you do for the most part because I am your maid and you are his brother. But they can only take it out on me. So, really, its loyalty. It's kindness. It's love. That's what started it all." Silent tears streamed down Morgana's face. She never knew. She never even knew.

* * *

**Hi guys! Please review! :) I promise to be better about updating at least this story! That leads me to my question I pose to you all: Should I continue with this Gwen/Morgana line until its all done and resolved completely, or should I just leave it and move on to a new truth or dare? I could even potentially continue this plotline in a new fic...let me know! Thanks!**

** A HUGE MASSIVE GINORMOUS AND ALL OTHER SYNONYMNS THANKS TO THELADYOFICE FOR PUSHING ME TO UPDATE THIS! 3**


End file.
